pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodyladdin
Pachirapong's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Woody (Toy Story) as Aladdin *Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) as Princess Jasmine *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Genie *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) as Jafar *Elmo (Sesame Street; Season 30) as Iago *Bullseye (Toy Story 2) as Abu *Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) as The Magic Carpet *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah *Wallace (with Gromit as an extra) (Wallace and Gromit) as Sultan *Firebird (Fantasia 2000) as The Cave of Wonders *Link (The Legend of Zelda) as Razoul *Soldier Ants (Antz) as Razoul's Guards *Sonic (Sonic) as Gazeem the Theif *Moose a moose (Noggin) as Pedder *Prince (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) as Prince Achmed *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) as Omar; Melon Seller *Gloomius-Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) as Farouk; Apple Seller *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Old Jafar *Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) as Elephant Abu *Matida as Woman at the Window *Madeline, Miss Bunny and Bluebelle (Bambi) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Mulan as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Necklace Man and Woman *Annie as Fat Ugly Lady *Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) as Two Hungry Children *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Pot Seller *Hermilch (A Bug's Life) as Nut Seller *Franics (A Bug's Life) as Necklace Seller *Slim (A Bug's Life) as Fish Seller *Dim (A Bug's Life) as Fire Eater *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Boy wanting an apple *Blue (Blue's Clues) as 'Laddie'; Dog Geine *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Rabbit Geine *Mr. Dragon (Sesame Street; Season 30) as Dragon Geine *Cinderella, Anastasia and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Iago with Jasmine's Voice *Merlin Goat (The Sword in the Stone) as Sheep Genie *Olaf (Frozen) as Genie with Pinocchio's Head *Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Camel Abu *Stallion Donkey (Shrek 2) as Horse Abu *Duck (Little Bear) as Duck Abu *Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) as Ostrich Abu *Meeko (Pocahontas) as Turtle Abu *Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Car Abu *Fievel (An American Tail) as Parade Leader Genie *Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Old Man Genie *Young Bambi (Bambi) as Little Boy Genie *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Fat Man Genie *Giraffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as 75 Golden Camels *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (Bambi) as 53 Purple Peacoks *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Stampede (Jumanji) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Balto as Loeperd Genie *Young Ronno (Bambi 2) as Goat Genie *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) as Harem Genie *Monkeys (Jumanji) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Elephants (Tarzan) as 60 Elephants *Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as Llamas *Bears (Brother Bear) and Lionesses (The Lion King) as Bears and Lions *Scat Cat's Band (The Aristocats) as Brass Bands *Dogs (Hotel For Dogs) as 40 Fakirs *Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King) as Cooks and Bakers *Raccoons (Brother Bear) as Birds that 'warble on key' *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Super-Spy Genie *Alex (Madagascar) as Teacher Genie *Percy (Pocahontas) as Table Lamp Genie *Thumper (Bambi) as Bee Genie *Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Submarine Genie *Snoopy (Peanuts) as One Snooty of Flamingos *Gannon (The Legend of Zelda) as Gigantic Genie *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah Cub *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion Of Cimarron) as Toy Abu *Adult Ronno (Bambi) as Snake Jafar *Ants (A Bug's Life) as Cheerleader Genies *Van Pelt (Jumanji) as Genie Jafar Scenes: *Woodyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Woodyladdin part 2 - Woody on the run/"One Jump Ahead" *Woodyladdin part 3 - Woody Fights with Prince Nutcracker/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Woodyladdin part 4 - Bo Peep and Jeesie's Dream *Woodyladdin part 5 - Stinky Pete, Wallace and Gromit's Conversation/Jessie Runs Away *Woodyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Stinky Pete's Evil Plan *Woodyladdin part 7 - Woody Arrested/Jessie and Bo Peep Confronts Stinky Pete *Woodyladdin part 8 - Woody Escapes with The Cristopher Robin *Woodyladdin part 9 - The Firebird of Wanders *Woodyladdin part 10 - A Narrow Escape *Woodyladdin part 11 - The Amazing All-Powerful of Buzz Lightyear *Woodyladdin part 12 - Wallace Upbraids Stinky Pete *Woodyladdin part 13 - Woody's First Wish *Woodyladdin part 14 - Stinky Pete Makes His Move/"Prince Woody" *Woodyladdin part 15 - Wallaace Rides on Blanky *Woodyladdin part 16 - Woody Argues with Stuart Little/Woody Goes to Bo Peep and Jessie *Woodyladdin part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Hole New World" *Woodyladdin part 18 - Woody Almost Spills the Beans/Woody, Jessie and Bo Peep's Kiss *Woodyladdin part 19 - Woody Gets Ambushed/Buzz Save Woody's Life *Woodyladdin part 20 - Stinky Pete Exposed *Woodyladdin part 21 - Woody's Depression/Elmo Steals the Lamp *Woodyladdin part 22 - Gromit's Annoucement/Buzz Lightyear's New Master is Stinky Pete *Woodyladdin part 23 - Stinky Pete's Dark Wishes/"Prince Woody (Reprise)" *Woodyladdin part 24 - The Ends of the Earth *Woodyladdin part 25 - Stinky Pete Takes Over Agrabah/Woody vs. Stinky Pete *Woodyladdin part 26 - Happy End in Agrabah *Woodyladdin part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from films/TV Series Used: *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story Treats (1996) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story Toons (2011) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *The Incedibles Adventures of Wallace and Gromit (2001) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue (1999) *Sesame Street Season 30 (1998) *ElmoPalooza (1998) *Elmo's World (1998) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *CinderElmo (1999) *Horton Hears a Who! (1970) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron (2002) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Pinocchio (1940) *Blue's Clues (1996) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Balto (1995) *Noggin (1999) *Open Season (2006) *Zathura (2005) *Pokemon (1998) *The Little Mermarid (1989) *The Little Mermarid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermarid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) *Super Mario Bros Super Show (1989) *Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Madeline (1998) *Dumbo (1941) *Shrek (2001 *Shrek 2 (2004) *Annie (1982) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Hotel For Dogs (2009) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Legend of Zelda (1989) *Antz (1998) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1993) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Matilda (1996) *Anastasia (1997) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Jumanji (1995) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Warblade (2005) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) *Ice Age (2002) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Isand (1998) *An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Incredibles (2004) *Chicken Little (2005) *Teletubbies (1997) *Up (2009) *Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Little Bear (1995) *The Many Adventure of Winnie The Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Lilo and Stitch the Series (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitsh has a Glitch (2005) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender (2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) *Frozen (2013) *Night at the Muesuem (2006) *Thomas & Friends (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Rescuer Down Under (1990) *Madagascar (2005) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Goosebumps (2015) *Tarzan (1999) *Brother Bear (2003) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Aristocats (1970) *Ratatoullie (2007) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *WALL.E (2008) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Tangled (2010) Category:Pachirapong Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof